Time Will Heal
by Allysien
Summary: "Her husband was taken from her. Her people were either murdered or taken as slaves. She returns to her family for comfort as she mourns the loss of her lord and husband. Athelstan, a Christian monk, offers her some guidance and a much needed friendship. The two slowly come to terms with their current fate, and their friendship slowly turns into something... More." Athelstan/OC
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I own nothing except my own characters. :) It's been years since I wrote any fanfics, so please R&R. )

Prologue

_Rain is coming down hard, and wind is whipping her long red hair. Stinging her face with every gust, and leaving burning sensations on her skin. Her hands were raw from grasping the reins. Both she, and her animal were exhausted. She has been riding hard for 2 days since the attack in her village. Her husband murdered in front of her eyes, her people slaughtered, and the fiery blaze that took the land was still fresh in her mind. Everything was gone..._

_Why did this have to happen? Tears began to form in her eyes, but they were quickly blinked away. Now wasn't the time to grieve for those lives lost. She still had a long ride ahead of her, and needed to concentrate fully on the road ahead. _

_Now she was riding for safety, and she was beyond thankful that no one was pursuing her. A small prayer to the Gods were said. _

_She brought her horse to a stop for a short breather. The rain was still coming down, but the moon shone brightly in the sky. The poor animal was gasping for air, and she felt terrible for working him so hard. _

_She took hold of the reins and winced. But she wasn't about to let pain stop her. She was determined to return to her family. The family she hasn't seen in 3 years. Since the day she was married off. Saying a final prayer to the Gods, she kicked her horse into a gallop._

_'Ragnar... Rollo... It's been too long, and I wish this would be a more joyous reunion...' Tears appeared in her eyes again, but this time they fell free. _

_'Brothers...'_

_She whipped her eyes, and kicked her horse again. Urging it onward..._


	2. Dispossessed - Part 1: The Red Lady

_(A/N: I own nothing. Some of this chapter was taken from a deleted scene.)_

It has been several days since Athelstan has been placed in Ragnars home. So many emotions and thoughts flowed through his mind on why all this happened to him and his brothers. Fear of the uncertainty plagued him every day. Each day, Athelstan wondered if today would be the day he would be killed. He wondered how much longer Ragnar would keep him alive after he gets all the information he can give about his England.

Athelstan walked towards the river, and ran a hand through his dark hair. His fingers trembled when they grazed the part of his head where his hair was cut. The feeling of the hair growing there was very alien to him. Athelstan felt like he was loosing an important part of himself. Taking a deep breath, Athelstan splashed the cool water on his face. He looked towards the sky and began silent prayer to his God.

"Athelstan!"

A small girl was running towards the man. Her long hair loose, and billowing in the morning breeze.

Athelstan gave a small smile to the young girl.

Gyda

"I've been looking for you, Athelstan." She said between breaths. "You are to help with feeding the animals this morning. Mother said so."

"Of course, Gyda." Athelstan smiled again. He enjoyed the company of this child. She was unlike her older, vulgar brother who intimidated the older man.

Gyda grabbed his arm, and dragged Athelstan away from the river.

Back at the house, Lagertha Lothbrok was gathering clothing together for the morning wash. Ragnar had taken his son, Bjorn with his earlier in the morning to tend to some land duties around their farm. It was a beautiful sunny morning, and Lagertha was sure the sun would not fail for the entire day.

Lagertha took the basket of clothing and made her way out of her home. She spotted Gyda pulling the Priest with her. Gyda was entrusted to teach Athelstan how to tend to the animals.

"It's about time!" The Shield Maiden called.

Gyda ran to her mother. "I found him at the river."

Lagertha gave her daughter an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. Then looking at the Priest, "Thinking about how to escape us?"

"N...no." Athlestan's eye widened.

Lagertha laughed, then motioned to her daughter. "Off with the both of you. The pigs are hungry." She gave Gyda another kiss, then made her way to the river for the washing.

Gyda took hold of Athelstan's arm again, and led him to the pens.

"Do you have any family, Priest?" Gyda asked as she began feeding the goats.

"I had four brothers and a sister," Athelstan began. "Unfortunately, they all died of a fever, like my mother and father."

Gyda gave him a sad look, but said nothing.

"I only survived because they placed me in the monastery when I was just a child. They had one too many mouths to feed."

"So you are alone?"

Athelstan smiled at the child. "No, God is my father. I will never be alone."

Gyda returned a small smile to the Priest. "What does your God look like?"

Athelstan thought for a moment. "No one can know what God looks like. It would be like looking into the sun. It cannot be done." The Priest gave the small goat a scratch behind its ear, and continued. "But he did send his only son to live on the Earth, and he looked like a man."

"Thor and Loki look like men. But they are Gods."

"They aren't Gods. They do not exist." Athelstan said, maybe a little too forcefully to the child.

Footsteps were heard just outside the stabled. Bjorn was glaring at the Priest angrily. The young boy glanced at his sister, and stormed away from the stables.

Athelstan called to the boy, but got no reply. He didn't regret his words about their Gods.

"That wasn't very nice..." Gyda's voice was small.

Athelstan sighed, but said no more.

By mid-day, Lagertha finished all the wash and how had Gyda helping her putting them to dry. There was a strong breeze in the air that would dry all the clothing before nightfall. Gyda left Athelstan in the stables brushing the horses. Bjorn was keeping a close eye on the Priest, he did not like the way he spoke to his sister about their Gods.

Gyda looked up and towards the road leading away from her home. She could have sworn she heard an animal approaching. Quite possibly a horse.

"What is it child?"

"It's nothing, mother." Gyda shook her head. She must of just heard one of the horses in the stable.

There is was again. It was a loud neighing sound, followed by a shrill animal scream. Gyda jumped up from her spot, and ran to her mother. Lagertha put a defensive arm around her child and looked to the road. A rider was coming towards them at full speed.

"Get back!" Ordered the Shield Maiden.

Athelstan heard the comotion, and came out the stables.

"Take Gyda!"

Gyda ran to the Priests side.

The rider came to a abrupt stop. The horse bolted on its back legs, nearly throwing the rider from it's back. Lagertha approached the rider, and could tell it was a woman. She wore a long black cloak, and the hood covered her face.

A slight breeze picked up, and tossed the hood from the girls face. Revealing her long, red hair. Immediately Lagertha ran to the lady.

"Illyra!"

The lady released the reins, her hands bloodied and dirtied. She looked like she was about to collapse off the horse. Lagertha reached the woman to steady her on the horse.

"Athelstan! Help me!"

Athelstan gave Gyda's shoulder a light squeeze and ran to aid his master.

"Help her off the horse, quickly!"

The Priest carefully lowered the lady from the horse to the ground, but as her legs touched the ground, they gave out. He tried to steady her by putting his around around her waist, but she could not keep herself standing. Athelstan picked her up in his arms, amazed at how light she was. He saw the look of her hands, and heard her whimper in pain.

"Shhh..." He tried to sooth her. The lady rested her head in the nook of his neck, then fell in to a light sleep.

"Bring her in to the house!" Lagertha looked around. "Bjorn!"

Her son hurried to his mothers side.

"Go find your father!"

"Who is she?" Bjorn asked backing away.

"She is your fathers sister. Now, go!"

Bjorn ran off towards the fields where he last saw his father.

Athelstan brought the lady in to the house, and Lagertha had him lay her on a bed of furs. As soon as Athelstan laid her down, she grasped at his clothing. Screaming in pain as she did so.

"Illyra! It's alright!" Lagertha was at her side, releasing the grip she had on Athelstan.

Illyra opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes belonging to the Priest staring into her own. Her eyelids betrayed her, and they closed. Exhaustion overtook her.

Lagertha motioned to her daughter. "Bring fresh water, and bandages." She then turned to the Priest. "I will need more wood for the fire."

Lagertha began cleaning Illyra's hands, and felt tears pick at her eyes._ 'What happened to you my sister?...' _

"Who is she mother?" Gyda sat next to the sleeping lady.

"Her name is Illyra Lothbrok, and she is you fathers younger sister." Lagertha continued her work on the red haired ladys hands. "She married an Earl some years ago before you were born. Bjorn was only a few years old at the time."

"Why is she here?"

"I have no idea, my love."

"She is filthy." remarked Gyda.

Illyra's face and hair was covered in sweat and dust from travelling so long on horseback. Her tunic was caked in dirt. Gyda took a wet piece of cloth and began cleaning Illyras face. She noticed her hair was red like fire.

_"She's beautiful..."_ Gyda thought as she continued helping her mother.


	3. Dispossessed - Part 2: First Impressions

_She is the youngest of the three. Growing up with her brothers, there wasn't anything they wouldn't have done for her. They were constantly watching over her like a precious jewel. When their father announced that his youngest would be soon married to an Earl, his sons where angered by the match. The Earl was at least the same age as their father, and Illyra had just turned 13._

_Illyra was quite the attractive child with her dark red hair, and ice blue eyes. There was no doubt in her father's mind that she would grow to be a beauty like her mother. He wanted only the best for his only daughter, and was sure that the Earl would make her a happy wife. And if the Gods willed it, she would give him many sons. Illyra's mother wasn't thrilled at the thought of giving away her only daughter, and sending her so far away. _

_Both Rollo and Ragnar begged their father not to go through with the match. In their minds the Earl was far from good enough for their dear sisters. Their father wouldn't budge from his decision, and too soon they were waving Illyra off as she sailed away to her new land with her new husband. _

_"If he harms you in any way," Rollo took his sister in a bear hug, "You send for me."_

_Illyra only nodded, and turned to her other brother. Ragnar gave her a half smile, and kissed her forehead. Her mother embraced her, kissing her on both cheeks before standing back at her husband's side again. Tears were in her eyes as they all watched as Illyra stepped on the boat that was to carry her away._

_"She is still just a child." Ragnar turned to his older brother. _

_"We will see her again, brother."_

_That was 7 years ago..._

Illyra finally began to stir under the layers of furs. She could hear the faint sound of wood crackling in the fire as she opened her eyes. The house was in complete darkness, the only light was coming from the small fire. Illyra stretched and winced, looking down at her hands she saw that they were wrapped tight. She vaguely remembered arriving at her brother's home. She remembered collapsing from her horse and into a mans arms. She naturally assumed it was Ragnar. Illyra swallowed, and coughed. Her throat was very dry.

Athelstan was in his corner of the house reading over his Ghospel of Saint John, when he heard a coughing sound. Placing his book down, Athelstan looked to the other side of the room and saw a figure trying to sit up. He heard a light hissing sound and knew it was the red haired lady. He had helped Lagertha wrap her hands, and he might have wrapped them a bit too tight. The rest of the household was already fast asleep. When Ragnar came into the house, Illyra was already asleep and could not be roused. Bjorn had taken her horse to the stable to feed and water the animal. It was dangerously dehydrated.

Water.

Athelstan got up from his spot and made his way over to the girl. She must be looking for something to drink.

Illyra heard movement and turned to see a complete stranger walking towards her. Instinctively, Illyra pulled the furs close to her, and tried and back away.

Athelstan stopped and looked at the frightened girl. She had the same look in her eyes as he did when he first met Ragnar. She was afraid.

"I mean you no harm." Athelstan bent down to pour her a cup of water. "You shouldn't put too much pressure on your hands or they may bleed again."

"Who are you?" Illyra asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. Her throat was too sore to call out.

"My name is Athelstan." Replied the Priest. "I am Ragnars slave."

"His what?" Illyra was confused.

"I am his slave." The Priest repeated as he handed the cup of water to the girl. Illyra still had a confused expression so he offered a more details. "I was taken when Ragnar raided the monastery I was living in."

"I see." Illyra took a large drink of the water. It felt very cool as it went down her throat. She put the cup down, and winced again.

Athelstan moved closer to the girl, and took one of her hands in his. Immediately she pulled away.

"If you allow me, I will loosen the wraps some. I may have made them too tight." Offered the Priest.

Reluctantly, Illyra agreed and gave the man one of her hands. Carefully, Athelstan peeled the wrap away from her hand, apologizing when he heard her hiss in pain. He re-wrapped them so they would be a bit more comfortable. He then poured her another cup of water which Illyra gratefully drank.

"Thank you." She handed him back the cup. "I am Illyra."

Athelstan gave the girl a small smile. "It is very late, my lady Illyra." The Priest got up. "You should get some sleep."

The Priest got up and made his way back to his corner of the house. Illyra watched him leave and yawned. She was still very tired, but beyond relieved to have made it to her brothers home. She started to remember what happened to her husband, all those people... So much death...

Illyra began to weep quietly into the fur blankets. Tears began to flow until she there was no more.

Athelstan had just laid down when he heard light sniffling coming from where Illyra was. He started to think that he wrapped her hands tight again, and felt terrible. Her hands were in rough shape, and looked painful when he wrapped them.

Getting up from his spot once more, Athelstan quietly walked over to where Illyra lay. He bent down next to her and saw that she was already fast asleep. He noticed her cheeks were wet from tears shed. Athelstan carefully wiped her cheek, and said a short prayer to his God. He asked for Illyra to heal quickly, and regain whatever strength she clearly lost in the days that led her to her brothers home.

Athelestan stood up, and returned to his corner again. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Working on the next chapter already. :) _


	4. Dispossessed - Part 3: Regrets

_(A/N: I own nothing, but my own character Illyra. ^-^ )_

Illyra was very reluctant to offer much details over the years of her marriage to the older Earl to her brother. The information she did provide about what happened to her lands angered her Ragnar greatly.

"We were getting ready for our afternoon ride," Illyra began. She was allowing Gyda to comb her long red hair as she could barely grasp the brush in her hands. "Everything happened so fast..."

Lagertha reached over and gave her wrist a light squeeze, "Take your time, my sister."

Athelstan was adding more wood to the fire, listening intently to Illyra's story.

Illyra took a breath, "We were about to ride off when the attack came. All the Earls men were cut down. My maids were raped, then their throats slashed.." Illyra's voice caught, a haunted look in her eyes. "There were children on the grounds... Butchered like animals... All the livestock was destroyed. Fire was spreading through the village... My husband was wounded, but helped me to climb on top of his horse. He promised he would be right behind me..."

"Go on." Ragnar urged.

"I looked behind me, and saw that he was laying in a pool of blood. A spear was in his back." Tears formed in her eyes. " I have no idea who would have done such a thing."

Ragnar rose from his seat and pulled his sister into a tight hug. "You are safe now, Illyra."

Illyra wrapped her arms around her brother, and buried her face in his chest. "I have missed you, brother. And Rollo too of course." She smiled.

"I have sent word this morning to our brother. He will come to us soon." Ragnar tightened his grip on his sister.

"You are squeezing too hard, brother!" Illyra gasped. "You will release me!"

"Not yet..." Ragnar held her for a few more precious moments. He missed his sister all these years. "You are welcome here in my home for as long as you need." Then, as suddenly as he pulled her to him, he let her go and left the house.

Illyra just stood there, staring at the door that her brother exited.

"Where's father going?"

Lagertha smiled at her daughter. "There's a farm that needs taking care of."

"Shall I take the Priest to tend the animals?" Gyda asked. The Shield Maiden nodded, and Gyda took Athelstan by the arm, leading away from the fire pit.

Illyra caught Athelstan's eye and gave a tiny smile, which he returned before Gyda pulled him from the house.

"Illyra?"

The red-haired lady looked at her sisters concerned face.

"Let us take a walk to the river." Offered Lagertha. Illyra smiled and nodded.

Lagertha had given her one of her tunics to wear. It was a charcoal color and tied with a belt around her small waist. Gyda had fashioned a loose braid in her red hair. They walked for some time along the river in silence.

"I am curious," Illyra began. She turned to Lagertha, "Your slave, Athelstan, is a Priest?"

Lagertha nodded, "Ragnar claimed him as his reward for sailing west. There were others like him, but most were killed trying to run away. The rest were sold off to neighboring villages."

"I am surprised that Ragnar would even take a slave." Replied Illyra.

"As was I." Lagertha put her arm in Illyra's as they continued to walk along the riverfront.

There was a silence that fell between the women, but Lagertha had questions for the red lady.

"I understand that the memory of your husband is still very fresh in your mind," The Shield Maiden chose her words carefully. "If it is too soon to speak of him, I understand."

Illyra thought for a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"Was he good to you?" She asked. "I remember you were still young when you were sent to marry."

"I had just turned 13 years." Illyra looked out over the water. "It was 2 years in to my marriage before I had my first bleeding."

Lagertha was shocked at this revelation. "You were an innocent child?"

Illyra nodded. "When I arrived to my new land, the Earl said he would not touch me the way a man touches his wife until I was a woman. He treated me as if I was a daughter rather than a wife. He would call me his little 'red one'. I was only called 'wife' on formal occasions. When I had my first bleeding, the Earl had taken ill, his heart was forever weakened."

"Are you... You and he never..." Lagertha was shocked once again.

Illyra shook her head. "He was a kind man, and I did love him. But more like a love a child has for a father."

Lagertha gave the girl a hug. "Please forgive me."

Illyra blinked her eyes a couple of times, removing any sign of tears. "You will not say anything to Ragnar, will you?"

"You have my word, sister." Lagertha smiled. "Someday, you will find happiness again."

Illyra only smiled. "I will never marry again." she said firmly.

Illyra was very charmed by her brothers farm. After her talk with Lagertha, Illyra was left on her own to wonder the farm. She saw Bjorn with the horses and decided to have her first talk with her nephew.

Bjorn was brushing down her large horse, when he notice Illyra approaching.

"How is he doing?"

Bjorn stopped brushing the animal for a moment, and looked at his father's sister. "Much better now. He was exhausted when I stabled him yesterday."

Illyra looked sadden. "I feel terrible for running him as hard as I did."

Bjorn smiled, "He is a young beast, he will mend."

"Thank you for caring for him."

"It is no trouble at all. He is a great horse." Bjorn scratched the animal behind its ear. "Someday, I hope father will buy me such a horse."

Illyra took one of the brushes, and began brushing the horse's mane. "Would you like to have this one?" She smiled down at Bjorn.

"Truly?" Bjorn was grinning wide at his aunt.

Illyra touched his shoulder. "He is too big for me to handle, so if you wish to have him, then he is yours."

Bjorn hugged his aunt for the very first time, and Illyra felt joy in making the child happy. She put her hands on either side of his head, "Treat him well, and he will love you all of his day."

"Thank you!"

Illyria ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Aunt?"

"Yes," Bjorn smiled. "Aunt."

Illyra walked towards the goats pen, and saw Athelstan feeding them. She heard him speaking to the animals, but it was in a language that she did not understand. As she watched the Priest, Illyra noticed that he wasn't wearing a collar or a rope around his neck. It was indeed puzzling.

Athelstan felt a presence behind him, and assumed it was little Gyda. He was surprised to see Illyra Lothbrok.

"Hello."

Athelstan averted his eyes, "My lady, Illyra."

"May I help you with the goats?" Illyra asked, bending down to pet one.

"I don't think Ragnar would approve of your helping me." Athelstan lifted his head, his blue eyes meeting her own ice blue eyes.

"Why is that?" Illyra gave a confused look. The goat in her arms now attempting to nibble at her red hair, causing her to giggle.

Athelstan tried not to smile.

"Well?"

"I am a slave, my lady. I do not believe it would be proper."

Illyra looked down at the goat. "I am as much of a stranger here as you are. Lagertha told me of your people,"

"Lagertha knows nothing!" Athelstan nearly shouted. All the fear, anger, and hurt was starting to pour out. "My brothers, they were all murdered by Ragnar and his men! I am a captive! We are not-"

Illyra reached out to him, wrapping her arms around the Priest in a light hug. Athelstan didn't even notice the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. Illyra held him until he was no longer shaking. Until there were no more tears to shed.

"I am sorry." Illyra whispered. "I am so very sorry for your loss."

"Forgive me, my lady." Athelstan pulled away from the girls arms. He was embarrassed by his behavior.

"There is nothing to forgive." Replied Illyra. Standing back up, she held a hand out to Athelstan.

Athelstan took the offered hand.

"You grieve for those who were once close to you." Illyra's eyes filled with a deep sadness. "As do I."

"My lady," The Priest began.

"Illyra." She smiled. "My name is Illyra."

Athelstan nodded, "Illyra."

"My husband once told me of a book. I don't remember much of it's contents, but I do remember him saying a passage from it. 'In time, all sorrows will pass.' "

Athelstan's eyes widened. "What book was this?"

"I don't know exactly." Replied Illyra. "It had an odd symbol on its cover, and written in a strange language. My husband would spend many hours reading from it." A smile made its way across her lips as she the memory came to her.

"Illyra!"

Both Illyra and Athelstan jumped at the sound of Gydas voice calling out.

"Will you excuse me?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Illyra." She smiled at the Priest. " I hope we can talk again."

Athelstan nodded, and watched as Illyra walked off to greet Gyda.

_'Was her husband a Christian?'_ He wondered as he leaned against a wall, watching to ladies feed the chickens. Illyra was so unlike her brothers. Where Ragnar and Rollo were violent and hard, Illyra was soft spoken and kind. He was definitely looking forward to their next conversation.

Later that night, Ragnar was talking with Athelstan, and having the Priest drink plenty of ale. Ragnar filled Athelstans cup a third time, but the Priest did not wish to drink any more.

"We do not like the people in our home to go thirsty." Ragnar said with a sly grin.

Athelstan raised the cup to his lips, the smell of the ale was beginning to sicken him.

"I am very curious about your England, Priest." Ragnar began. "Do you have only one King that rules over the rest of the country?"

Athelstan chuckled, the effects of the ale were making his thoughts foggy. "There are four kingdoms, with 4 separate Kings. You landing in the kingdom of Northumbria, and Northumbria's King is called Aelle."

"Aelle?"

"Yes," Athelstan took another drink. "He's a very powerful King."

"Why didn't his men not protect your temple?" Ragnar asked.

Athelstan's eyes narrowed, "Before you came, we had no need to protect our monastery. We lived in peace, and everyone respected it as a place of God and worship."

Ragnar poured the Priest more ale, "I want to learn your language. Will you teach me, Priest?"

Athelstan knew it wasn't a request, it was a command. Ragnar was planning something, and he had a terrible feeling that he would soon regret the knowledge he had just given him.


	5. Dispossessed - Part 4: Sailing West

Dispossessed - Part 4: Sailing West

_(A/N: Thanks so much to reviews and favs! :D So sorry for the lateness of the next chapter, I was away this week on holiday. I had to rewatch a couple episodes to get the feel for the next chapters. :) Happy Readings!)_

The next evening, everyone was gathered around the table for the morning meal that the women had prepared. Illyra was starting to feel more useful around the house now that she was able to use her hands without gasping in pain. They weren't completely healed yet, and would take a week or so to fully heal.

On one side of the table sat Illyra and Gyda. Across from them was Athelstan, and to his left, Bjorn.

Athelstan wasn't in the best of moods that morning. His earlier meeting with Earl Haraldson left him feeling completely drain, both mentally and physically. He looked up and caught Illyra's eye. He saw the concern in her eyes, and felt very ashamed. Athelstan averted his eyes from hers.

Lagertha had just passed around glasses for their morning drink, and was about to serve the meal when Ragnar entered the house. He was sporting a rather large grin as he walked over and gave his sister a kiss on her head, then ran a hand through his daughter's hair before embracing his wife.

"I have the Earls permission to sail back to England." Ragnar announced. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

"How soon is that?" The Shield Maiden asked, slightly annoyed.

"Tomorrow."

Lagertha turned to her husband and exhaled slowly. Ragnar was preparing for another voyage west, and she would remain behind once more. "We all wish you great success, husband. We will sacrifice to Odin."

"Are you not coming?" Ragnar smiled before turning to his wife.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me, wife."

Lagertha smiled, and approached Ragnar. "But the farm, the children?" She teased.

"Bjorn is still too young, although he is more than able to help with the farm."

The young boy was shocked, "But who is to be in charge? Will it be Aunt?"

Ragnar smiled and shook his head. "Your Aunt has not fully healed from her journey to us. She is still weak."

"I am not weak, brother!"

Ragnar turned to his sister, and almost laughed. He had forgotten how her blue eyes danced when she was angry. "You have not fully recovered, my sister." Then turning to his son, he continued. "The Priest will be in charge. I will leave him with a key."

Gyda smiled at her father's desicion, but Bjorn was enraged.

"Father! You cannot place a _slave_ above me!" He shouted in disgust. "I am your son!"

Ragnar glared at his boy. A look that Bjorn knew too well, and he sat back down. He knew he couldn't challenge his father in his final decisions. Illyra reached out and gave her nephews hand a squeeze. Lagertha smiled at the scene before her.

"I do not regard the Priest as a slave." Ragnar turned to Athelstan, "He is a responsible person, and I have trust in him."

"Please, Ragnar Lothbrok," Athelstan rose from his seat. "I beg you. Do not do this."

Illyra saw the desperation and fear in his eyes, and turned to her brother. "Must you go so soon? Couldn't you wait a few days, brother?"

Ragnar only smiled and turned to his daughter. "What do you think, Gyda?"

Gyda, so full of innocence smiled loving at her father. "I do not mind. I like the Priest." She looked over at Illyra. "And I can help tend to Aunt?"

"Yes." Ragnar chuckled, and kissed his child on the head. "It is decided."

Lagertha watched as Athelstan slumped back down in to his seat, and leaned towards him. Whispering in a voice that dripped with poison, "If any harm befalls my family, I will rip the lungs out of your body, Priest."

Athelstan felt fear grip his heart as he watched the Shield Maiden turn away from him.

Rollo had been by the farm many times since the arrival of his sister. When he first seen her, Illyra had run and jumped into his arms. Something she did many times as a child. Rollo had held his red sister tightly in his arms. Almost fearful of letting her go. He loved his family dearly, and would gladly die for them. Illyra had latched on to Rollos arm as she retold her story of how she came to the farm. Like Ragnar, Rollo swore to keep her safe from now on.

"She is too young to be widow." Rollo remarked to his brother.

"Agreed."

"We should marry her off again. But to someone we know and trust. Someone her own age this time."

Ragnar laughed loudly. "Do you honestly believe Illyra will agree to such a thing so soon? I will not force her in to another marriage when her last husband had just entered Valhalla."

Rollo only sighed.

Ragnar watched as Illyra played with Gyda in the field. Both were laughing as they chased the fat butterflies that danced around them.

"I am the eldest, brother." Rollo began. "The task falls upon me to see her married."

"If we force her in to another marriage or even bring up the toping, she will leave us as fast as she came back to us." Ragnar stood up. "You will not say anything to Illyra, is that understood?"

Rollo only grunted in reply, and said no more. Both men looked at their little sister dancing in the open field. Her red hair was loose about her, and shone like fire in the light.

"She will not lack for suitors, that much is certain."

Later that evening when the house was still, Athelstan began reading over his Gospel Bible. In the morning Ragnar would sail west, and Athelstan felt sick with guilt. He prayed for forgiveness for what he had done. The knowledge he had given Ragnar would most likely lead to many deaths of innocent people.

Athelstan felt for his necklace. A habit for him since he was a boy and knew he would be in some sort of trouble with Father Cuthbert. Athelstan gripped the small cross, and closed his eyes.

_'God, forgive me..."_

Across the room, Illyra stirred in her sleep.

_"Fire is spreading!" Someone called out_

_A man took Illyra by the hand and ran towards to horses._

_"Hurry wife!"_

_"I cannot ride him, my Lord!" Illyra nearly cried out as men began to chase after them. "He is too big!"_

_Gentle hands cupped her face. "You must." The man kissed her on her forehead before picking Illyra up, and placing her on the animals back._

_"What about you?!" Illyra felt herself panic._

_"I will be right behind you, my Red One."_

_"I cannot leave you!"_

_The man smiled, "Ride hard..." He smacked the horse, and the animal took off at a good speed._

_Illyra heard a loud cry of absolute pain, and looked over her shoulder. She saw her Lord and husband fall to the ground, arrows sticking out of him back. Illyra brought the animal to a full halt, and cried out to her husband._

_No answer._

_Blood was beginning to pool around him._

_A shadowed figure now entered her dream, and began to approach Illyra. She knew too well who is was, tears pouring from her eyes._

_"You see..." The voice hissed, "Whoever you will love, they will be marked for death."_

_"No..." Illyra brought her hand to cover her mouth._

_"Death is your gift..." The voice whispered before fading into the shadows._

_Illyra screamed..._

Strong arms shook Illyra out of her sleep. She gasped as the dream was still very much with her, and latched on to whoever woke her. Illyra burried her face in the chest of a man who she assumed was her brother, and wept. Her entire body started to shake violently. She could still hear the cries of those who were slaughtered. The voice of her husband telling to her to ride was still ringing in her ears. The eerie voice of the shadowed man... It was all too much. Soft soothing noises where being made in an effort to calm the girl. Illyra wept for some long minutes before pulling away from the arms that held her.

Illyra looked up and was very surprised to see Athelstan looking down at her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Priest.

"Yes," Illyra's voice came out no louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes.

"What was it?" Athelstan moved to sit next to the girl.

"Um..." Illyra averted her eyes, and gazed at the fire. "It was my village... What happened to my husband and people keeps coming back to me during the night."

"I see." Athelstan poured her a cup of drink to calm her nerves.

"Thank you." Illyra managed a small smile as she took the offered drink. She never really cared for the taste of ale, but her nerves were shot. Then turning to the Priest. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake." Athelstan furrowed his brow. "I will find no rest tonight."

Illyra looked at the Priest, "Is there something bothering you, Athelstan?"

He looked at the girl, "Tomorrow Ragnar leaves for the West. I fear that many lives of the English will taken by his hands."

Illyra looked down at her cup of ale, not really knowing what to say to ease the man. Yes, Ragnar would be sailing West again, and with a large crew with him. Yes, they will most likely be involved in battles while in England. Blood will be spilt.

Illyra looked into the Priests eyes, "You mustn't blame yourself for what actions my brother may take in England. I cannot convince him not to go, and I cannot ask him not to kill."

Athelstan sighed, and bent his head down. He knew Illyra was trying to ease his worries. A soft hand touched his cheek, and Athelstan jumped. His blue eyes searched hers, and saw kindness. There was also purity deep within her ice blue eyes.

"We can only pray to the Gods that the deaths will be quick, and painless." Illyra smiled.

Athelstan returned the smile.

The next day, Ragnar and his crew were preparing to sail from Kattegat. Lagertha and Illyra had been helping load the boat while the children stayed by the Priests side on the dock. Illyra had been welcomed back into the village, and it felt as if she never left.

Knut had been watching to two women, but his eyes kept lingering on Illyra. He felt desire for the girl, and an urge to posses her. His eyes traveled from her long slender legs, to her small waist, the to her hair. He had never seen such hair on a woman in life. Red like fire. He was almost sure it would burn his hand if he reached out to touch it. Knut began licking his lips at the though of touching the girl.

Rollo had taken notice, and felt his blood begin to boil. This _dog_ had lustful thoughts for his sister. Rollo walked towards Knut, grabbed him and threw the man to the ground. His hands around his neck, squeezing until Knut nearly blacked out of consciousness. Rollo released the mans neck, and slapped him in the face a few times. Knuts eyes widen as he gasped for air.

"Answer me this, Knut." Rollo began as he lifted the other man up. "Are you truly with us? Understand me,a war band lives, and dies together. If you cannot trust the men to either side of you," He pulled Knut around to face the ships crewmen. "Or in front of you, you are already a dead man."

Knut staggered on his feet, and glared at Rollo. "I am with you." He looked at rest of the men who were watching. They all had distrust in their eyes. "I made a mistake before for not coming with you. Now, I fear Odin will make a false judgment of me. For me, that is as important for me as it is for you."

Rollo still glared at the man. He didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He grinning, "And If I ever see you staring at my sister again, I will cut your cock off and feed it to the pigs."

Knut said nothing, and turned towards the boat.

Lagertha and Ragnar said their goodbyes to their children. Ragnar and Rollo kissed their sister before steeping out on to the boat.

"Do not fear, Illyra." Floki stood next to the girl.

Illyra smiled at the man, and playfully smacked his arm. "Try not to get yourselves killed." she teased.

Floki grinned, and stepped off the deck and on to his boat.

They waited until the ship was finally out of sight, before turning away from the dock. Bjorn was dissapointed at not being old enough to accompany his father of this raid. He was walking ahead of the rest of his family.

Illyra and Gyda walked hand in hand as they left Kattegat.

"How soon will they return?" The child asked.

"I do not know," Illyra looked down at the child. "Gods willing, they shouldn't be gone for too long. When we return to the farm, we shall say prayers to Odin for their safe journey home."

Gyda smiled at her Aunt, then turning to Athelstan who was walking on the other side of her. "Will you pray to your God as well, Priest?"

Athelstan patted the girl on her head, "Of course."

Gyda put her other hand in the Priests as they continued to walk for home. Illyra caught Athelstans eye, and offered a smile. He gladly returned it.

The three of them walking, holding hands, Gyda almost felt as if Athelstan was beginning to be part of their family.

From ahead, Gyda saw her brother and called out to him. Bjorn stopped, and turned around. Gyda released her hand from Athelstans and place his hand his Illyras. She then ran off towards her brother to join him.

Illyra was very surprised by Gydas actions, and Athelstan had a look of shock as well. They stood there for a couple of minutes staring at each other, unsure what they should do.

"Aunt! Athelstan! Will you not hurry?!" Shouted Bjorn.

Illyra smiled at the boy, then turned to the Priest. She gently pulled him along, her hand still in his. Athelstan walked beside Illyra the rest of the way back to the farm. His hand never leaving hers.


	6. Trial - Part 1: A Shared Moment

_(A/N: I'm going to try to get out 4 chapters per episode from Vikings. :) Again, I own nothing. I just write.)_

The war band was waiting in the woods as dawn slowly approached. They were all waiting for Ragnar to issue the order to attack the small village. Ragnar walked towards Floki who was still asleep on the ground, and gently kicked him into waking before walking over to his wife. The Shield Maiden was sharpening her weapons for battle when Ragnar stood beside her.

"Take good care today, and do not take any foolish risks." He cleared his throat. "And, do not get separated from the others."

Lagertha grinned at her husband. "I was just going to say the same thing to you, my love."

"Enough of that sort of talk." Rollo was now standing next to his brother. "We have waisted enough time already. When do we attack?"

Ragnar moved to sit down. "We must wait a bit longer."

Leif, a man who was taller than Ragnar or Rollo, approached the men. "Wait? What are we waiting for?"

"You will know when the time come for attack." Replied Ragnar.

Lagertha moved to sit next to her husband. "How do you think the children are faring?"

"I'm sure they are fine." Ragnar smiled. "The farm should still be standing when we return."

"I have worries."

"There's no need. The Priest will keep a watchful eye on the children." Ragnar began poking at the ground with his axe.

"And, Illyra?"

The couple turned to see Leif siting next to them.

"What of our sister?" Ragnar queried.

"Will she be given away for marriage again?"

Ragnar cleared his throat, but Lagertha answered for him. "Illyra has suffered a great loss. There is nothing we would like for her than to find peace and happiness again, but only when the Gods will it. If she is to remarry again, I would hope she would choose for love."

Ragnar smiled at his friend. "Only Illyra can decide when her mourning period is over."

"When her mourning is over," Rollo began. "I will see to it that future is secured."

Ragnar glared at his brother.

"When that time comes," Leif stood up. "I would announce my intentions on your sister. She is young, and very beautiful."

Ragnar stood up. "Thank you, my friend." and smacked him on the arm. "Let us speak no more of it right now."

From a distance, a loud bell began to ring in the village below the war band.

Ragnar smiled.

"It is time."

It had been several days since the departure of Ragnar and his crew. The running of the farm has been going very smoothly, and Athelstan wouldn't have been able to keep Bjorn in line without Illyra's help. The young boy would try every day to test his limits with the Priest, but Illyra would be there to back him up against the boy. Bjorn knew not to go against his Aunt. In many ways, she reminded him of his father.

Gyda loved spending time with her Aunt. The two of them would go for long walks, and just talk about anything/everything that came to the child's mind. Illyra enjoyed her niece's company, but when she puts the children to sleep at night, she nearly collapses in exhaustion.

Before her arrival at her brothers farm, Illyra had never cooked a meal in her life. Back at her village, she had maids and servants that tended to her. Living at the farm, Illyra began to feel a sense of independence. Her nightmares were fewer now also, but whenever the shadowed figure would haunt her dreams, Athelstan would be there to calm her. She told him one night as she was drifting back to sleep, she felt safe with him. Athelstan smiled at that.

One evening, Illyra was chopping potatoes for the evening stew. She had sent Bjorn outside to get more wood to last the evening, and Gyda was pouring cups of drink. Athelstan had just finished tending to the horses, and was now cleaning the fish to add to the stew.

"I was speaking to the midwife today," Gyda lifted her head. "She says rain is to be expected tonight."

Illyra looked out the window to her side, and saw how dark the clouds were.

"We will have to bring in the wash or else we'll have to clean it all again in the morning." Illyra continued her work on the potatoes.

"Priest! You will help me!" Bjorn walked in to the house, his arms full of firewood.

Athelstan wiped his hands free of fish, and took the load from the boy. He then began preparing the fire so it would last the night.

Illyra finished the potatoes and put them to the boil. Then turning to Gyda, "Let us go to the river and bathe. We can then take the clean wash back with us."

Gyda nodded, and grabbed a couple of blankets for drying.

"I will go with you." announced Bjorn.

"You will not!" Gyda almost shrieked at her brother.

"And why not?" demanded the boy.

"We are going to bathe, nephew. You will stay here with the Priest." Illyra said firmly.

Bjorn looked about ready to sulk. He did not like the idea of women bathing in the river unprotected.

"The women must have privacy." Athelstan said to the boy.

Gyda giggled , and she and Illyra left the house to bathe.

"Be silent, Priest..." Grumbled Bjorn as he sat down at the table.

Athelstan simply rolled his eyes at the boy.

"What do you think of Athelstan, Aunt?" Asked the child.

Illyra was helping Gyda wash her long blond hair. "He is a very nice Priest. Your father made a good decision in keeping him."

"I am happy his baldness is growing over." Gyda giggled. "I did not care for the looks of it. It was very strange."

Illyra laughed at the sweet girl. "I did not even notice."

"He likes you too, you know."

Illyra gave Gyda a funny look.

"Sometimes when he looks at you, he has a strange expression on his face." Gyda tried to explain. "It's not the same way father looks at mother..."

"Perhaps it is friendship?" Illyra smiled.

Gyda shook her head, then turning to her Aunt, "Will you ever leave us?"

Illyra stopped soaking her own hair and stared at the girl. "What?"

"When you decide to marry again."

"I have no intention of ever remarrying again."

"Why?"

"Because," Illyra averted her eyes, remembering the words of the shadowed figure in her dream. "Love is painful..."

Gyda was about to reply when a loud boom a thunder roared over their heads. She screamed and covered her ears. The storm was quickly approaching, and they still had to bring in the wash before the rain would hit.

The women quickly got out of the river, and dried themselves off before running back towards the farm. Gyda helped Illyra to take down the wash and bring into the house. No sooner than the women entered the house, the rain began to pour.

Gyda changed out of her clothing and sat at the table with her brother as Athelstan gave them their evening drinks. Illyra rang out her long hair of the extra water, then made her way to her side of the house and peeled off her wet clothing. She wrapped her hair in a cloth to help dry it, but red locks still clinged about her face.

Athelstan began serving the finished stew to the children when Illyra approached the table. He watched as she took a seat next to him at the table, and handed her a bowl of stew. Illyra gave the Priest a warm smile as she took the bowl.

"How much longer will father be gone for?" Bjorn put down his cup, and looked at Illyra.

"He should be back soon, Gods be good." Illyra replied to the boy.

Bjorn nodded, "I wish I could have gone with him."

"Father says you are too young." Gyda elbowed her brother.

"Shut up." Bjorn growled at his sister, elbowing her back. Spilling a cup of drink.

"That's quite enough, children." Athelstan said as he got a cloth to wipe the table.

Bjorn made a face at the Priest when he turned his back.

"Bjorn." Illyra said in a firm voice. "Finish you meals, it is soon time for you both to find your beds."

Illyra was helping Athelstan clear the table as the children readied themselves for bed. The storm outside didn't seem like it would finish before dawn.

"When I was a boy back at the monastery," Began Athelstan, handing bowls to Illyra for wash, "I would be so very terrified of thunder storms."

"And now?" Illyra raised an eyebrow, and grinned at Athelstan.

The Priest gave a low laugh. "Not so much now."

"When I was little, my brothers would sleep on the floor next to my bed during such storms. They were always protecting me from anything that would cause me fear." Illyra smiled at Athelstan. "He would never admit it, but Rollo was always the one who was more scared of the thunder than I."

Athelstan laughed. "I cannot picture it."

"It is true." Illyra giggled. "Rollo would often run to our mother during a storm."

Gyda was watching her Aunt and Athelstan as they cleared and washed up after everyone finished eating. A smile formed on Gyda face as she overheard how her Uncle would be afraid of the thunder as a boy. Gyda noticed how Athelstans eyes would never leave Illyras face as she spoke to him. There always was a faint smile on Athelstans lips whenever Illyra spoke to him.

Gyda giggled and laid back down into her bed.

_There was only darkness around her. Illyra tried to call out to anybody, but she had no voice. She felt a terrible chill go through her body, numbing her. She tried to reach out to grasp anything, but found nothing in the darkness._

_"I told you before..."_

_Illyra immediately recognized the voice. Although she couldn't see anything, she KNEW who it was. Illyra tried calling out again, but there was no sound from her lips._

_"Death is your gift... You will never find lasting peace... You will only bring death to those you hold dear..."_

"NO!" Illyra cried out as she awoke.

Athelstan was watching the rain from his window when he heard Illyra cry out, and rushed over to her bed. She was sitting up, her eyes had a blank look in them, and she was trembling.

"Illyra?" Athelstan touched her shoulder, and she jumped. Her face was completely drained of color.

"Athelstan?" her voice was low.

"Are you alright?" The Priest was very worried.

Illyra looked down, and sniffed. She wasn't sure _how_ she was supposed to answer that.

"Illyra?" Athelstan sat next to the Red Lady and carefully put an around her shoulders. Whatever it was, she was very shaken, and Athelstan wanted nothing more than to calm her.

"It was just a dream." Illyra took a deep, slow breath. "It was only a dream."

It was as if she was trying to convince herself that, but Athelstan had a feeling it was something more. Something she was hiding, and he wasn't going to press her on it. They sat there for some minutes in silence.

"I thought the nightmares were no longer with me." Illyra raised her head to the Priest.

"It is only natural to grieve still for the one you loved."

"Loved?"

"Yes," The Priest nodded. "Your late husband."

"But, I did not love him." Illyra said in a low voice.

Athelstan looked at the girl but said nothing. He had a look of confusing on his face.

Illyra noticed this, "My father arranged the marriage with the late Earl. But, I never loved him. Not in _that_ way at least."

Athelstan nodded.

Illyra looked at him, his expression was very unreadable. "Does that make me wicked?"

"No, Illyra." Athelstan shook his head. "Of course not."

"Athelstan?"

The Priest looked at the girl. Color was slowly returning to her face.

"I am grateful to the kindness you've shown me since I arrived." She smiled at the man. "I thank you."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, or confide in," Athelstan ran a hand through her long red hair. "You can come to me."

Illyra looked into Athelstans blue eyes, and the Priest stared into her own ice blue ones.

"You can trust me, Illyra." Athelstan whispered.

Illyra smiled and leaned into his shoulder. She closed her eyes as Athelstan stroked her hair. Illyra was beginning to feel much calmer, and at ease than just a few moments ago. She did trust the Priest. It was strange, really. She only knew Athelstan for a short time, and yet she felt as safe with him as she would with her brothers.

"Why were you still awake?" Illyra asked.

Athelstan removed his hand from her hair. "I was reading."

"Reading from what?"

"A book I brought with me from the monastery. The Gospel Of Saint John."

Illyra raised her eyes to his, "Will you read to me?"

Athelstan smiled and nodded. He rose from his spot next to the girl and retrieved his Bible from his side of the house. Illyra laid back down into the furs as Athelstan sat next to her. He cleared his throat and began reading.

"_And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not_."

Illyra listened intently as Athelstan read. The words were very strange, but odly familiar to her.

"_The wind bloweth where it listeth, and thou hearest the sound thereof, but canst not tell whence it cometh, and whither it goeth._" Athelstan continued to read. He would occasionally glance down at Illyra and could see that she was fighting to stay awake.

Illyra began to yawn into her furs, her eyes were getting very heavy. Athelstan was still reading verses from his Bible. She didn't want to fall asleep, she wanted to stay awake while he sat next to her. Illyra yawned once more, and closed her eyes.

Athelstan looked down at the Red Lady, and put his Bible down. He brushed away the hair that covered her eyes, carefully not to wake her. He hoped, in time, she would be able to be more open with him about what is haunting her dreams. Athelstan reached down and pulled the furs up closer to her.


	7. Trial - Part 2: Vikings Returning

The raid went was very successful. The boat was filled with the treasures that Ragnars crew managed to take, and carry on board. The men were all laughing as they recounted the time they had raiding the small village. Even though they had lost comrades at the beach, they still celebrated in their honor.

Ragnar looked to his wife who was sitting down near him. She caught his eye and wanted to smile to him. But she knew what awaited them in Kattegat. The Shield Maiden had killed Knut in his attempt at raping her, and they knew that the Earl would be furious for it. They had no idea what would happen when they arrived in Kattegat.

_She had lost track of Knut for some time now. The Shield Maiden had absolutely no trust in the man, and was convinced he would be create chaos if left alone in the village. She heard loud noises coming from a small house, and was curious. As she stood in the door, she saw Knut holding a Saxon woman over a table. He had a look of an animal as he prepared to rape her._

_'Knut!" The Shield Maiden shouted at him, "You will release her!" She tried to free his hold over the Saxon._

_"What do you care, bitch?!" Knut tossed Lagertha to a nearby bench, as he continued his assault on the other woman._

_The Shield Maiden was furious and lunged at the man. She drew her sword, and struck his back. Knut released the other woman and turned to Lagertha. His face full of anger as he attacked with her with his axe._

_Knut struck Lagertha's sword at full force, surprised at how easily she blocked each stroke. The famous Shield Maiden lived up to her name. Knut was impressed at her skill. He sent another blow which Lagertha blocked. Knut raised his other hand and stuck her in the face. Stunned, Lagertha stumbled backwards a few feet._

_Knut took the opportunity to attack once more. Grabbing her by the head, and smashed her face against the bench. Lagertha felt her vision blur, her head throbbed terribly._

_Knut forced Lagertha to face him, "Stupid bitch," He growled. His hands began to unlace her clothing. "I'm going to fuck you bloody, then slit your throat. When we return to Kattegat, I will claim Illyra as a prize for this raid. I will make her cry out as I beat her." Knut licked the side of her face._

_Lagertha felt herself regaining her senses. She lifted her foot to his groin with all the strength she could muster. Knut groaned in pain. Lagertha felt for his knife, and stuck it in his flesh._

_"Never!" Lagertha screamed, burying the knife deeper inside him. "I will NEVER allow you nor anyone else touch my family!"_

_The Shield Maiden watched as the life left Knuts eyes. Slowly he dropped to floor, then he was dead. Lagertha turned and faced the frightened woman, and gave her a nod before leaving the small house. It didn't take her long to find the rest of the war band, and Ragnar._

_"Where is Knut?"_

_Lagertha turned to her husband. "He is dead. I killed him."_

_Ragnar had a look of amusement in his eyes. "You killed him?" He asked, a slight sound of disbelief in his voice._

_"He attempted to rape a Saxon woman, then he tried to rape me. So I killed him." Replied the Shield Maiden. Her voice filled with anger._

_"Did anyone else see it happen, wife?"_

_Lagertha shook her head._

_Ragnar smiled, "Such a pity." and turning to his brother, he growled "And where were you?!"_

Lagertha didn't dare tell her husband what Knut said about Illyra. He would have tried to take it out on Earl Haraldson, and possibly lose his life in the process.

Knut was dead. That was certain.

The Earl would demand to know what happened to his brother, and punishment would follow.

* * *

The children had gathered around the table for their afternoon meal. Illyra and Gyda had spent the morning picking wild berries in the fields near the farm. It would be a sweet treat for the children after their meal.

Bjorn had become quite restless the last couple days, and his irritability was beginning to show. He hated being force to wait for anything, and having to remain at home while his parents went West was starting to weigh in on him.

"I want to go to Kattegat." Bjorn announced. "He will return soon, and I want to watch as my father sails up the river."

Athelstan cleared his throat, "I gave you father my word that I would look after the both of you here."

"You are not looking after us." Bjorn said, very annoyed. "We are looking after ourselves."

Athelstan caught Illyras eye. He felt strength and courage pouring from those ice blue eyes. "I cannot allow you to go on your own to Kattegat. Your father would never allow such a thing." The Priest said firmly, sitting next to Gyda.

Illyra gave the Priest a tiny smile. It was about time the man grew a backbone to the boy. She was proud of him.

"Then we should all go together." Bjorn insisted.

"Then who would look after the farm?" Athelstan asked. Bjorn gave no answer, just stared at the Priest. Athelstan closed his eyes and said a prayer of thanks before starting on his food.

The Priest poured a cup of ale for himself and Bjorn. He offered of cup to Illyra but she kindly refused. Saying how the drink makes her feel ill.

"Can I try some ale?" Gydas small voice asked.

"You are too young, Gyda." Athelstan smiled.

Bjorn was annoyed once more, and gave his cup to his sister.

Illyra saw this. "Gyda?" She leaned towards the young girl. "Would your father approve of your drinking ale?"

"No."

"Would your mother allow it?"

Gyda shook her head 'no'.

"I think you should give Bjorn back his cup." Illyra gave a smile to the child. Gyda nodded, and passed the cup back to her brother.

"I want to make a sacrifice to Thor," Bjorn began. "For my fathers safe return home."

"What will you sacrifice?" Athelstan asked, curious.

"You!" Bjorn stood up, furiously.

Illyra had enough. She reached up and pulled Bjorn back down into his seat. "You will stop this at once!" She commanded. "Your father placed Athelstan in change of this house, and you _will_ treat him with the same respect you give your father."

Bjorn sat back down, and ate his meal in silence.

Athelstan was beyond impressed by Illyras actions. She had her brothers strength.

Later that evening, after Illyra had put the children to bed, Athelstan took out his Bible. He watched as Illyra opened the door of the house and walked out into the night. It was a hot day, and the evening air was beginning to cool. Athelstan followed the Red Lady outside, and found her leaning against a post. Her long red hair was loose about her, fluttering in evening breeze. Her eyes were staring up at the night sky. The Priest watched her for a few minutes before turning back to the house.

"Leaving already?"

Illyras voice startled the Priest, and she giggled at the surprised look on his face.

"I do not wish to disturb you."

Illyra smiled, "You are not disturbing me, Athelstan. The air is nice and cool. Share it with me."

Athelstan smiled, and approached the lady. He stood next to her, and gazed up at the sky.

"You did well with Bjorn today." Illyra turned to the Priest.

Athelstan sighed, "The child likes to test me. I believe he even hates me."

"No, he doesn't." Illyra smiled. "Like you said, he is a child. Bjorn feels, in a way, betrayed by his father for allowing someone else to take charge of the farm while he is away. I truly believe that he would act this way if Ragnar had placed me in charge."

"But you are their family."

"I am a woman, and Bjorn a young man. I'm certain he would behave the same if I was in your situation."

Athelstan ran a hand through his hair. "What should I do?" He asked.

Illyra crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "The children miss their parents, and they should be returning soon." She leaned her head against Athelstans shoulder.

The Priest looked at Illyra and nodded. "Then, we should go to Kattegat."

"It would make the children happy to see their parents as they return home." A yawn escaped Illyras lips. She lifted her head off Athelstans shoulder and looked into his face. "It is becoming late."

Athelstan noticed a few stray red locks over her eyes, and reached up to brush them away. Her hair was silky to the touch, and Athelstan watched as Illyra closed her eyes as he touched her face.

Illyra felt a bit shy as Athelstan caressed her hair. She closed her eyes as she felt a slight blush creep over her face. She hoped Athelstan hadn't noticed in the night air.

Athelstan, without even realizing, moved his hand from her red hair and down to her cheek. Her skin was very soft under his calloused hand.

Illyra opened her ice blue eyes, and looked into Athelstans blue ones. Neither of them said a word or made a move to walk away. Illyra felt a strange sensation under the Priests gentle touch. He moved his hand from her cheek, and traced her jaw line with his fingers.

Finally, Illyra took a step back, breaking the contact between them.

"Goodnight, Athelstan." She whispered, a small smile graced her face.

Athelstan watched as she went inside the house. He let out a deep breath, and looked to the night sky. He closed his eyes. "_Goodnight_" He whispered.

After a while, Athelstan reentered the house, and found Illyra fast asleep. He walked over to where Bjorn lay, and lightly shook the boy.

"Bjorn? Wake up."

The young boy rolled over, and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" He asked, half asleep.

"We will all go to Kattegat." Said the Priest. "We will leave tomorrow."

Bjorn watched as the Priest turned away from him, and smiled.


	8. Trial - Part 3: Arrested

The dock was crowded with people as the ship approached its final destination. The War Band had finally returned to Kattegat, and loud cheers was heard as the ship prepared to dock. Bjorn and Gyda ran down to greet the returning warriors, leaving Illyra and Athelstan standing to the side.

"Greetings, my Lady."

Illyra turned and saw Earl Haraldson approaching.

Athelstan stepped back a few steps as the Earl and his wife stood next to Illyra. Illyra treated the Priest as an equal, and a friend. But he knew his true station among these Pagans. He was still a slave in their eyes.

"Greetings, my Lord." Illyra gave a small smile.

The Earl pulled the Red Lady into a fierce hug, making her feel terribly uncomfortable.

"I welcome you to Kattegat, my Lady Illyra." The Earl kissed her on both cheeks. "I've heard tales of your beauty, and I'm pleased that the gossips are true."

"You flatter me, my Lord."

"May I present my wife, Siggy." Haraldson gestured to the beautiful woman standing behind him.

Illyra bowed politely to the Lady.

"How prettily you do that." Siggy smiled, taking Illyras hands in her own. "I have a daughter about your age. I hope the two of you will become close friends."

"You are very kind, my Lady." Illyra smiled, but wanted very much to leave their presence and stand with Athelstan.

Loud cheers suddenly exploded from the docks as the War Band made their way through the crowd. Ragnar walked with pride towards the Earl, his crew followed close behind.

"Come child," Haraldson offered his arm to Illyra. "Let us greet Ragnar Lothbrok together."

Illyra allowed the Earl to led her forward, looking behind her to see Athelstan not far away. He gave her a small grin.

"Ragnar, my friend." The Earl began as Ragnar now stood in front of him. Illyra stood in the middle of the Earl and his wife, Siggy. She had a look of nervousness, and Lagertha took notice. "How was your voyage? Very successful I hope."

Ragnar grinned and dropped a sack filled with treasures at the Earls feet. "The Saxons attacked us when we returned to our boat. In such great force." Ragnar turned to face the crowd behind him. "But we defeated them!" He shouted, and his followers cheered in agreement.

"You are the man people saw you are. A great explorer, and I am proud to salute your achievements. Also, to share in the profit of your raid." Replied the Earl.

Ragnar caught Illyras smile, and winked at her. Behind her stood the Priest.

Haraldson looked behind Ragnar, "I do not see my friend Knut. Where is he?"

"Knut is dead." Ragnar gave a low reply.

Whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd.

"Dead?" The Earl was shocked. "Did he die in battle?"

"No."

"Then, how did he die?"

"I killed him." Ragnar folded his arms over his chest.

"For what reason did you kill my brother?" Demanded Haraldson, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

"Simply because he tried to rape my wife, Lagertha." came the reply.

Illyra raised a hand to her mouth, completely shocked.

"I find it much too convenient that you would make such an excuse to kill my friend, and brother on your voyarge." All the kindness the Earl had shown to Ragnar moments ago, now gone. His eyes burned with anger at the man standing in front of him. "What did you possibly think you would gain by getting rid of him?"

"I didn't expect to gain anything."

"I do not believe you."

Earl Haraldson turned to the smaller man to his side, and gave a nod.

"Seize, and arrest him!"

Men moved on Ragnar, holding him so he wouldn't be able to move. Lagertha tried her best to get near her husband, but she was held back by the Earls men.

"My Lord!" Ragnar called to the Earl.

Haraldson turned and looked towards Ragnar.

"For your own wife Siggy, would you have not done the same?" Ragnar asked.

The Earl gave no reply, and began to walk away.

Floki raised his knife to the neck of one of the men who held Ragnars arm, he was ready to slash his throat to aid his friends release.

"I would advice against such actions." Said the small guard. "There is no way you could prevail."

Ragnar nodded to Floki who removed his knife from the mans throat.

Illyra felt herself panic. Her brother was being arrested for protecting his wife from being brutally raped. She had to do something to help her brother.

"My Lord!" She shouted.

Silence fell throughout the crowd. Earl Haraldson turned to the Red Lady, and slowly approached her.

"You mustn't do this!" Illyra pleaded. "I know my brother, and truly believe with my entire heart that he wouldn't have killed unless he was threatened. The day he set sail, I was helping Lagertha load the ship and your man would constantly leer at her. If Knut tried to force himself on Lagertha, you cannot condemn a man for protecting his wife!"

Earl Haraldson stood in front of Illyra, raised his hand and struck her hard across the face. The force of the bolt knocked the woman to the ground.

"You will be silent!" He growled before turning his back on the girl.

Athelstan was immediately at Illyras side, slowly helping her to her feet. Illyra felt so very dizzy from the hit, and was certain she would fall again if Athelstan hadn't kept a strong arm around her.

"Illyra!" Both Ragnar and Rollo shouted for their sister. The Earls men held to two men back.

The Earl turned to another one of his guards. "Bring the girl as well." He commanded.

Strong arms grabbed Illyra, and shoved the Priest away from her.

* * *

Earl Haraldson was sitting at his table. Illyra was sitting across from him, her right cheek red and swollen from his earlier assault. To his left, a dark, hooded figure sat next to the Earl. Illyra knew all too well who it was, and she was feeling all sorts of emotions. Fear, helplessness, anger, and hate.

_'Death is your gift...'_

Illyra shook away the memories of her nightmares.

"Eat." The Earl gestured at Illyra.

"I am not hungry."

"I said eat."

"No!"

The Earl stood up and walked towards Illyra. She stared at him, and showed no fear in her eyes. "I apologize for striking you, my Lady." He brushed his hand over her red cheek.

Illyra turned her head to avoid his touch.

The Earl took her chin and forced her to look at him. He was amazed at the fury in her ice blue eyes. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, bringing his face closer to hers. "Even the Gods would be jealous of your beauty."

Illyra spat in his face. "I do nothing for your pleasure!" She hissed.

The Earl wiped his face, and was about to respond when another man entered the room. His face was hidden by his cloak.

"Take her away." The Earl ordered his men, and Illyra was removed from the room.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" The hooded man asked.

"Yes," The Earl sat back down at his table. "I wanted to speak with you. Please, sit." He gestured to the chair next to him.

The hood was removed from his head, and Rollo stood in front of the Earl. He still felt burning anger towards the Earl for his treatment of his sister, and for the arrest of Ragnar. Rollo wanted to know why he was called before the Earl.

Rollo took a seat, and was given a cup of drink from one of the Earls slaves.

"It is a very delicate matter." The Earl cleared his throat. "You are the brother of Ragnar Lothbrok?"

"I am."

"I spirited man, your brother." The Earl began. "And Illyra, your sister?"

Rollo nodded slowly.

"It was ugly business earlier with her. I regret my actions to the Lady."

Rollo stared at the Earl, waiting for him to continue. If it was any other man, he would have stuck his knife in his chest long ago.

"Is your brother a fair man? Does he treat you equally when you sail away with him?

"Yes, to a point." Came the reply.

"I feel as if Ragnar likes to rule you, and whatever he says, in actual fact he feels himself first among equals."

Rollo said nothing.

The Earl stared at the man. "Am I not correct?"

Silence.

"I get the impression that he wants to take credit for everything. For the ship, sailing West, he wants to be the hero. Would he have gained everything if it wasn't for you?"

Rollo chose his words carefully. "Of course not."

Haraldson leaned towards the other man. "As long as I am Earl, Ragnar can give you nothing. I can give you a great deal. For example, I could take the treasure you brought back from England, and give you a large portion of it." The Earl smiled at Rollo.

"Would you truly do that, Lord?"

"I may." Haraldson sat back in his chair. "But, it will all depend."

"On what?" Rollo was curious.

"On your ambition." The Earl replied. "You want to be someone, Rollo. I know you want the Gods to take notice of you."

"I believe they would have noticed me already."

"They haven't my friend. And would you like to know why? It is because you will always walk in the shadow of your brother." The Earl took a drink from his cup. "Don't you think it is beyond time you step out of it, and let the Gods finally see you?"

Rollo sighed. He did not like the game the Earl was trying to play with him. Rollo was not a stupid man.

Haraldson cleared his throat. "I would like you to meet someone important to me." He waved at the guard behind him, and a lady entered the room.

Rollo was intrigued.

The young lady removed her hood, and exposed her beauty to Rollo. She had long dark hair, and large eyes. A beautiful smiled graced her lips as she came face to face with Rollo.

Rollo allowed his eyes to sweep over the young girl. She was indeed a beauty, but he was not interested in her what so ever.

"This is my daughter, Thyri." The Earl smiled. "She is of the age for marriage, and I must choose carefully of who her husband will be."

Thyri locked eyes with Rollo, and felt a flush creep over her face.

"He must be a man of great ambition." The Earl continued. "The man that I will choose to be my son inlaw will hold a high and special place as if he were my own blood."

Rollo knew what the Earl wanted of him. Could he truly betray his brother for the hand of this young girl? This child? The Earl is very known to go back on his word, Rollo had no trust in the man.

"Thyri, say hello to Rollo."

The girl smiled. "Hello, Rollo."

Rollo averted his eyes from the young girls. "Hello." came the low reply.

* * *

Illyra sat in a darkened room. She had no idea if she would be allowed to live or be killed. Her brother was going to stand trial very soon, and chances were too good of Ragnar being found guilty. Illyra raised a hand to her cheek and winced. She felt herself almost become sick when the Earl leaned towards her. She was sure he meant to place his mouth on hers, and she felt bile rise up in her.

When the Earl striked her to the ground, Illyra was surprised at how quickly Athelstan was by her side. Illyra prayed to the Gods that the Priest wouldn't be punished for his boldness and protectiveness he shown towards her. Illyras eyes widen as she recalled the Priest attempting to shield her from the Earls men. Athelstan showed great courage against armed men.

A door opened, letting light into the room, and a small guard entered. Illyra stood up, bringing herself to full height. She would not show this man, or any other fear. She was Illyra Lothbrok. Sister to Ragnar and Rollo Lothbrok.

"It is time, my Lady." The little man said.

Illyra nodded, and allowed the man lead her from the room.

The trial was about to begin...

_(A/N: So sorry about the lack of updates :( Work/life has been very hectic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am trying to keep the story true to the series as possible. :) The next chapter will be a bit shorter, but then I can start work on the episode Raid. :D Still trying to decide which direction I want Illyra to go for that episode.)_


	9. Trial - Part 4: Judgement

Trial - Part 4: Judgement

_(A/N: I own nothing, I just write. :) Please read/review)_

The Great Hall was floaded with the people of Kattegat as they awaited the trial to start. Soon the fate of Ragnar Lothbrok would be decided, and that of his War Band. A call was issued for silence as the Earl entered the Great Hall, followed by his wife. They sat in their noble seats that looked out across the room. Illyra was then placed on the floor next to Haraldson.

From across the room, Athelstan watched as Illyra entered the Hall. He was fighting with himself to not push through the crowd to stand next to his Lady's side.

Lief had also taken notice of Illyra as she was placed by the Earls feet. He could see the mark that Haradson placed on her delicate face, and his blood began to boil. He felt his hand go to his blade, grasping the handle before releasing it as the Trial now began.

"Bring in our prisoner!" A guard commanded.

Doors opened, and Ragnar was brough before the Earl by his guards. Many calls could have been heard throughout the crowd. Some calling Ragnar 'murderer', while others cheered for Ragnars release.

Bjorn's eyes widened as he saw his father in chains for the first time in his life. The young man felt helpless, he knew there was nothing he could do for his father but pray to the Gods.

Ragnar saw the distress on Bjorns face, and smiled. "It is alright my son."

Earl Haraldson cleared his throat. "We all know the true nature of our duty, and responsibility here. Ragnar Lothbrok now stands before us accused of a brutal murder. The murder of Knut, my brother. As some may know, Knut was the bastard son of my father. I loved his as any man would love their family. He was my brother by blood. I asked my brother to go with Ragnar out West to England when they raided a town, and brought back my fine treasures."

Illyra caught her brothers eye, and he gave her a small smile. She felt courage and strength flow through her veins. Illyra _knew_ all would be well. She looked through the crowd until she found the Priest. He was watching the trial as it progressed, stealing glances from the Red Lady.

Earl Haraldson continued, "While Ragnar and his men raided this town, he took it upon himself to murder my brother in cold blood. It is very easy to imagine why a man would do such a thing. Power." Haraldson grinned down at Illyra. "I have power, and Ragnar Lothbrok desires to take that power from me."

Ragnar stared at the Earl. His gaze never faulting.

Haraldson pointed at Ragnar. "This is an ambitious man! He does not wish to share his treasures, and he very much resents the fact that he owes me his loyalty as his Chieftain. This is a man who does not believe in our traditions! This is a man who does not believe in our laws!"

Illyra raised herself to her feet and turned to the Earl. "You speak nothing but filth and lies!" She shouted.

Voices in the crowd shouted their agreements.

"Silence!" A guard commanded.

Earl Haraldson was shocked by Illyras sudden outburst.

Illyra stared down the Earl, her ice blue eyes burned with anger towards the man. This Earl was not like her late husband. He was a liar, and continued to speak before Haraldson had a chance to respond. "What law is there that says a man cannot protect his family?! Where is it written in our laws that a man must stand aside while his lawful wife is about to violated?!" She turned to face the crowd, "Why must my brother be punished for doing what ANY man here would have done to protect what is his?!"

A thick silence fell in the crowd, and Ragnar smiled at his little sister.

From across the Hall, Athelstan began to move forward through the crowd. He was so close to Illyra when he felt a hand grasp him shoulder. The Priest turned to see Lief standing behind him.

"No, Athelstan." The older man commanded. "Illyra must walk this path alone."

Athelstan ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Illyra is stronger than you think, my friend." Lief smiled.

Haraldson stood up and began to approach the Red Lady. Illyra stood firm, and would NOT allow this man to strike her again. "I do not believe for a second that your dear _brother_ killed Knut for the reasons he says." Haraldson said slowly.

"You believe what you want to believe, _my Lord_." Illyra narrowed her eyes.

"Enough!" Earl Haraldson growled. "Bind her!" He ordered the guard nearest to Illyra.

Illyra felt strong hands grab her arms, and pull her away from the Earl. She nearly winced in pain as she felt fingers dig into arms.

Haraldson turned to the crowd, and pointed finger at the accused. "Ragnar Lothbrok MURDERED my brother, and we have collected proof of this betrayal!"

A hush could be heard. Lagertha gasped in shock, her eyes flew to her husband who remained calm.

"We have found a witness to the killing." A guard stepped forward.

Ragnar began to look around for this 'witness'.

Rollo made his way to the front of the crowd until he stood before the Earl. Ragnars eyes followed his brother. Illyra brought a hand to her mouth. She had absolutely no idea what was happening. Could Ragnar have truly committed the crime was being accused of?

"You claim to be witness to the death of Knut, brother of your Chieftain."

"Yes." Rollo replied to the guard.

"Will you swear this upon your arm ring?" demanded the little guard.

"I do swear." Rollo sighed, locking eyes with the Earl who smiled at him. "I was there."

"Tell us, Rollo." Earl Haraldson began with a grin. "Who killed my brother?"

Rollo turned to face his brother, his face held no expression. "Ragnar Lothbrok killed him."

Ragnar averted his gaze from his brothers.

"In cold blood?"

"No, my Lord." Replied Rollo. "For a very good reason. What my brother has swore here today is true! Your brother was caught trying to rape Lagertha, our Shield Maiden, so Ragnar did what any other man would have done. Therefore, you cannot punish him."

Illyra tore away from the guard who held her, and ran over to Rollo. Wrapping her arms around the man is a tight hug. Rollo was a bit embarrassed, but hugged his sister back.

"Are you alright, sweet sister?"

"Yes." Illyra giggled.

Lagertha smiled at Rollo, feeling very proud.

Ragnar smiled, and raised hands, "Who has the keys?"

Earl Haraldson had a look of defeat sweep over his face. He was not pleased at all...

* * *

The War Band was enjoying their drinks, and dancing to the music that was being played. Everyone was celebrating Ragnars release from the Earls chains. On one side of the small house danced Arne, Lief, and Floki. Their laughter was heard throughout the house as they drank their cups empty.

Normally Illyra doesn't partake in drinking of ale, but after being held by Earl Haraldson, she need a drink that night. She slowly sipped the foul tasting drink, and watched the celebrations. Ragnar made his way over to his sister, and touched the bruise on her face.

"I should kill him for this."

Illyra shook her red head at her brother. "Do you wish to be put in chains again, brother?" She scolded him. "It will heal."

Ragnar chuckled. "I saw your strength today." He bent down and kissed Illyra on her forehead. "I am proud to be your brother." Ragnar gave his sister a loving hug.

Rollo made his way over to his siblings and placed an arm around Illyras shoulders.

"It would seem I owe you an eternal debt, brother."

Rollo smiled, "I know. Someday I look forward to collecting it." He punched his brother in the arm.

Lief raised his cup, "Let us drink a toast to Ragnar! To his freedom, and his future!"

Ragnar shook his head. "No," he smiled, "To friends! And freedom!"

Cheers broke out as cups were emptied of their drinks.

Illyra noticed Athelstan sitting alone, watching the men dance and drink. She caught his eye, and gave him a sweet smile. Illyra felt a little strange, and assumed it was the ale. She made her way over to him. "May I sit beside you?"

Athelstan smiled, "Of course, my Lady." he moved over on his bench, making room for Illyra.

Illyra took another sip from her cup, her ice blue eyes not leaving Athelstans. She felt her face begin to get warm.

Athelstan leaned close to her, and whispered. "I am glad you are alright."

"Hmm?" She giggled as she put her cup down on her lap.

Athelstan reached over with his hand and touched the bruise on Illyras cheek. A few strands of red fell across his fingers as he inspected the bruise. Illyra lowered her eyes and smiled at his light touch.

"It is not as bad as it looks." Illyra said in a low voice, bringing her eyes up to meet his blue ones.

Athelstan frowned. "He should not have struck you."

Illyra moved closer to Athelstan, and placed a light kiss on his cheek. The stubble on his face tickled her lips. She felt Athelstan tense up.

"Thank you." Illyra pulled back.

Athelstan stared into her ice blue eyes. "For what?" He was shocked by her sudden boldness.

"For trying to protect me from the Earls men." Illyra smiled. "It was a very brave act, and I thank you for it."

"How much ale did you have tonight?" Athelstan asked, returning the smile.

"Um..." Illyra thought for a moment. " This is my second cup."

Athelstan laughed. "I believe you may be drunk."

"I am not!" Illyra giggled, taking another sip of ale.

Ragnar sat to the other side of the Priest, and handed his a cup. "Illyra has never been much of a drinker." Ragnar winked at his sister, then turning to the Priest, "Thank you for taking care of my family. You are a very good Christian."

Athelstan gave a light laugh, and nodded at the man.

"RAGNAR!"

Heads turned as Floki made his way over, stumbling and tripping over his own feet. The man has clearing enjoying his ale that night.

Ragnar laughed, "What is it, my friend?"

"Did you see Haraldsons face when he had to acquit you, then give you half his reward?" Floki giggled.

The entire room erupted in laughter as Floki began to mimic the Earl.

Lief took a seat next to Illyra, and poured her more ale. "I am happy to see you smiling tonight."

Illyra raised her eyes to meet the other mans, and giggled. "It is a good night for celebrating. My family is together again." Illyra took a mouthful of ale, the foul taste was becoming tolerable. "All is well again."

Suddenly, many of Earl Haraldsons men entered the house. They were all armed, and searched out Ragnar among the group of people.

Ragnar stood up from his spot, and raised his hands. "I am unarmed."

Weapons were drawn.

"Get the children out of here." Ragnar said to his wife.

Athelstan took Illyra by the arm, and guided her over to Lagertha and Rollo. Lagertha had gathered up her children. Gyda had a look of fear, and Bjorn would have fought beside his father giving the chance.

The fight began, frightened screams were heard. The Earls men raised their weapons, began their assault on the War Band. Lagertha ushered her children outside, away from the battle. Illyra remained with Athelstan, her hand firmly in his as they left Rollo to aid their brother.

"What is happening?" Gyda asked, her voice shaken.

"The Earl is attempting retribution." Lagertha replied.

Ragnar and his men disposed of the Earls men easily. They were young men, not greatly trained in the ways of battle. Ragnar smiled over his victory, and ordered the men to be _returned_ to the Earl.

Illyra breathed a sigh of relief as the fight came to an end. Athelstan still had a firm grasp on her hand, almost afraid to release her.

Bjorn ran over to his father, and threw himself into his arms. The young man was nearly in tears. Twice in one day his father was almost taken from him.

Ragnar kissed his son's head. "It's alright, boy. It's over now."

Lagertha kissed her husband, "I think we've all had enough excitement for my day, my love."

Ragnar grinned at his wife, and kissed her again.

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

The body of Erik was brought into the house, his wife by his side, sobbing for the loss her husband. Lief sank to his knees next to his father's body. He felt grief begin to overtake him, and tears began pouring from his eyes. He made to move to wipe them.

Illyra released her hand from Atheltans, and moved to stand next to Lief. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, and felt them trembled as he sobbed quietly.

"I am so sorry..." She whispered. Illyra understood the pain he was feeling.

Athelstan watched as Illyra tried to comfort Lief. He felt sadden himself. Erik was a good man, and Lief was his only son. Athelstan closed his eyes and whispered a quiet prayer.

* * *

Several days after the fight in Kattegat, life on the farm resumed once more. Illyra and Gyda helped with the morning washing, while Bjorn chopped wood for the days fire. Athelstan tended to the animals in the stables.

Since Eriks death, Ragnar barely spoke to anyone. He would eat very little of his food. Lagertha knew not to press him. The man would grieve for Eriks death in his own way.

One morning, Ragnar packed a bag and left the farm. Athelstan was feeding the goats the morning Ragnar left. He watched as the man walked away from the farm.

Illyra was leaning against a post as she watched her brother leave. She turned and saw the Priest standing not too far from her.

"Where is he going?"

"I do not know." Illyra said quietly. "But I have worries."

"For what?"

"Ragnar is readying himself." the Red Lady crossed her arms over the chest, shielding herself from the chill in the air. "Ragnar is preparing himself for battle."

"Battle?" Athelstan was confused.

"Yes," Illyra nodded. "The Earl will return, and Ragnar will be ready for him."


	10. Raid - Part 1: Escape

Raid - Part 1: Escape

_(A/N: I know I'm verrry late with the next update... *sad face* . But new chapters are coming ASAP!*happy dance!* )_

_Enjoy! R&R! _

It was serveral days since Ragnar was released as a free man. The happy celebration was destroyed when Haraldsons men came and attacked. A great friend and warrior was taken from Ragnar that night. The War Band will greatly miss Erik, and Lief would never forget what the Earl took away from him. He loved his father dearly, and it pained him to see his mother grieve over the loss of Erik.

Illyra had paid many visits to Eriks widow. Bringing her meals that Lagertha had made, and Bjorn would often ocompany his aunt to help with any work that was needed to be done. Lief would notice Illyra when she would visit, and would find himself admiring her gentleness and beauty. He was grateful for the kindness she has shown his mother in these trying days.

One evening back at the farm, Illyra was standing outside looking up at the stars. Her eyes were closed, and she gave prayers to the Gods for her familys good health. She also gave prayer for Eriks family, and hopes that they will heal their broken hearts. Illyra felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered her own husbands death.

From behind her, Illyra heard a door shut and she turned around to see Athelstan. Illyra tried to manage a smile at the Priest as he approached her.

"What is the matter?" Athelstan asked, his voice full of concern.

Illyra shook her head, and said nothing. She turned her face away from Athelstans.

"Illyra?" Athelstan reached for her, turning her head to face him. "If there's anything that troubles you, you know you can confide in me."

"I know, Athelstan." Illyra smiled at the Priest. She gave him a light hug.

Athelstan put an arm around Illyra, resting his other hand in her red hair. "What is it?" he insisted.

"It is grief." Illyra sighed. "Grief hangs off Eriks widow like rotted flesh."

Athelstan ran his hand through her red locks. "In this life, pain and grief is inevitable. It will take time, but I am certain Lief and his mother will heal. Sometimes people must deal with their grief on their own, without the aid of others."

"We cling to what is gone." Illyra raised her ice blue eyes up to Athelstans, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Is there anything in this life but grief?"

"There is love." Athelstan wiped her cheek. "And there is hope. Hope that you will find something worthy, and that this life will lead you to some form of joy and peace. And even after everything, this life can still surprise you."

"But, is that enough to live on?"

Athelstan smiled, "I believe it is."

Illyra smiled and hugged the Priest once more. Whenever she is distressed, he always has a way of calming her. Illyra sighed, and his scent filled her nostrils. The steady beating of his heart soothed her worries.

Athelstan continued to hold Illyra in his arms, He had developed a certain 'attachment' to the Red Lady since she arrived at the farm. Illyra had opened up to the Priest on many subjects of her life, and he would always listen intently. She had also heard many stories from the Priest about his life back at the monastery. Stories of his childhood, playing with the Brothers and his studies. There were times when Illyra could still see the pain in his eyes as he remembered such times.

The next day, Athelstan had spent the morning with Ragnar fishing on the lake. When they had returned to the farm, Ragnar had laid down and allowed the Priest to clean the fish that his wife would later cook for their meal.

There had been a question on Athelstans mind for many days now, and finally had the courage to seek an answer.

"May I ask you something, Ragnar?" The Priest cleared his throat.

Ragnar turned his head to the younger man. "What do you want?"

"Am I still your slave?"

Ragnar grinned. "Does it really matter?"

"It matters to me. I have also noticed that in your land, slaves are treated worse than animals."

"Do I treat you like an animal?"

"That is not my point." Athelstan sighed, putting the knife he was using to clean the fish down. "According to your laws, you could beat me to death, and there would be no penalty."

Ragnar chuckled. _'If I were to beat you to death, Illyra would never forgive such a thing...'_ He thought, but said nothing.

"Everyone else in your land in subject to the _law_. A man can rape his female slave, but not a free woman."

"That is just the way of it." Replied Ragnar. "It is very true that we distinguish between those captured in battle, and our own free people. In any case, why do say 'your land'? You live here now. This is now your land, and I have never seen you try to escape us."

"I find myself growing less and less interested in trying to escape now." Athelstan lowered his eyes. "I have been here for so long..."

"And what of my sister?" Ragnar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Illyra?" Athelstan was a bit surprised.

"Yes, Illyra." Ragnar grinned again. "I've notice the amount of time the two of you spend together, talking quietly with each other."

"Yes," Athelstan cleared this throat, choosing his next words carefully. "Illyra has become my friend, and I greatly value her friendship and trust."

"I do not think I need to tell you that if you were to harm our sister, you will suffer for it." Ragnar said a little too fiercely. "She has been through more than enough to last a lifetime."

Athelstans eyes widened. "I would never do anything to Illyra that would cause her pain..."

"Good," Ragnar smiled. "Then I have no issue with your friendship with her."

Athelstan swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "But, I would still like to be a free man."

"Does it truly matter so much to you, Priest?" Ragnar began to play with the fire from a single candle that burned next to him.

"I does." Athelstan insisted.

Ragnar said nothing, and Athelstan knew he would not get what he wished. The Priest bent down to put more food on the fire.

"What is it that you are preparing for?"

"What do you mean?" Ragnar looked back at the Priest.

"I've watched you, you're about to do something. You've made yourself very strong in just a matter of days."

"Perhaps not quite strong enough."

"What do the Gods say?" Athelstan smiled, and leaned forward.

Ragnar raised himself up, and glared at the Priest. "What do you know of our Gods, _Priest_?"

Athelstan said nothing, shocked by Ragnars sudden anger.

Ragnar stood up, towered over the younger man. "You will finish the fish, and in silence!" He commanded.

Athelstan stood up, and resumed his work on the fish.

In Kattegat, Earl Haraldson had been preparing himself also.

He had gathered up his 50 best killers, and was readying himself for battle. He had a new blade made for this fight, and he was looking forward to watering the grass with the blood of a certain Viking.

"Are you sure about this, my love?" Siggy handed her husband his shield.

"Yes," Haraldson took the shield from his wife. "It will end today."

"And what about _her_?"

The Earl turned to his wife and glared at her. He gave no reply as he left her sight.

Siggy felt her lip tremble...

Back at the farm, Bjorn was helping the older men with the repairs on the fish traps. He had seen Ragnar off earlier that morning as he left for a hunt. Illyra had gone down to the river to get fresh water for the boil, leaving Lagertha and her daughter in the house.

Athelstan entered the home with wood for the fire. Gyda caught his eye, and the Priest gave her a small smile. Gyda averted her eyes from the Priest, and felt her face grow warm. Lagertha took notice, and gave a quiet chuckle. She knew her daughter had developed child-like affection for the older man, and it amused her.

Illyra had entered the home with two full buckets of water. Athelstan stood up and took the water from her, both exchanging shy smiles. Lagertha had been chopping veggetables, and saw the looks that Illyra and Athelstan gave each other, and she felt joy for her sister. Illyra had been with her family for many months now, and it seems like she is finally moving past her grief.

Screams were suddenly heard from outside. Lagertha stopped chopping and ran to the window to see what the commotion was. The cries were becoming louder, and Lagertha gasped.

"We are under attack." Lagertha moved from the window.

Illyra raised a hand to her mouth. She moved to Gydas side, and placed a protective arm around the child. Lagertha handed her daughter the knife she was previously using.

Lagertha turned to the Priest, "Get Bjorn!" She commanded.

Athelstan ran out of the house in search for the boy.

Lagertha gave Illyra a knife, then drew herself one of Ragnars swords. Bjorn was quick to return to the house with the Priest immediatly behind him.

"Take this!" Lagertha gave her son a weapon. "Get back!"

Illyra pulled the children together behind their mother.

"Athelstan!" Lagertha shouted to the Priest. "Take this." She handed him an axe.

The Priest had never before in his life held a weapon in his hands, it was a strange feeling. Athelstan moved to stand next to Illyra and she gave him a worried look.

"What are to do?" Bjorn asked. "Are we to run away?"

Lagertha picked up her shield, "No, we will stay. Your father will be back soon."

Bjorn felt himself begin to panic. "But there are too many of them!"

"Stand strong, my son." Lagertha smiled at her boy. "Everyone, be ready!"

The sounds of the battle continued for what seemed like ages. Screams were heard throughout the entire farm. Men, women, even children. All cries of mercy, fear, pain... The fight was getting closer to the little house.

Illyra felt her body begin to tremble as she held Gyda close to her. The children were fearful, but Lagertha stood firm and strong as always.

Ragnar suddenly burst through the door. He was covered in dirt and blood.

"Father!" Bjorn ran to his fathers side.

"You are hurt!" Lagertha quickly examined her husband. He had an arrow in his upper chest, and a gash on one of his legs, causing him to limp.

"We have to go now." Ragnars replied, his beathing becoming labouring.

"What is happening, brother?" Illyra asked.

"It is the Earl and his men." Ragnar began searching for the the escape tunnel he built for under the house. "We have to get to the boat."

"Are you not coming?!" Demanded the Shield Maiden.

Ragnar opened the door to the tunnel. "You must go." He motioned for his wife to take lead, then turned to his children. "Quickly, Gyda!"

Gyda went into her fathers arms as he lifted her up, and placed her down into the tunnel.

"Father, I will not go without you!" said Bjorn.

"I will be right behind you, my son. Now hurry!" Ragnar took his son and hurried him into the tunnel. Bjorn crawled down after his sister.

Illyra put her knife in her boot.

"Hurry, sister! There is no time!" Ragnar held his arm to Illyra.

Illyra stepped into the tunnel, then stopped. She turned to her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Be safe, brother." She whispered before releasing Ragnar, and crawled down after the children.

"Go, Priest!" He ordered.

Athelstan obeyed, and followed behind Illyra. As soon as Athelstan crawled into the tunnel, Ragnar sealed it closed.

Illyra spun around and was about to call for her brother when Athelstan put a hand to her mouth.

"Shhh!" The Priest pleaded. "Ragnar is doing what he must to ensure our escape."

"But..!"

"Please, Illyra..." Athelstan brought his hand to touch the side of her face, and leaned closer to her. "Have faith." he whispered.

Illyra, reluctantly nodded, and turned to follow the rest of her family.

Ragnar opened the door to his home, and leaned against the frame. He closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer to Odin for strength. Outside his home stood Earl Haraldson, and his men. All had their weapons drawn, waiting for an excuse to finish Ragnar Lothbrok.

Slowly, Ragnar made his way to stand in front of the Earl. Each step seemed more labored than the previous step. Blood was seeping from his wounds, and Ragnar was loosing strength. Finally, he could not support the weight of himself on his legs, and collapsed to his knees. Ragnar dropped his axe at the Earls feet.

"Will you accept that you are a devious criminal?" The Earl smiled down at the man at his feet. "That you are worthy of nothing but defeat? Worthy of only death?"

Ragnar groaned in pain. "I will accept my fate..." His voice quivered. "Please... Let me speak with my God..."

Haraldson smiled, and stepped back. He knew he had won his victory of the broken man before him.

"Lord of Lords..." Ragnar began, "My father, I ask for your help. Give me your strength.." He looked up at the Earl and smiled. "To kill those who threatened my family!"

Ragnar grabbed his axe, and jumped to his feet. He knocked the weapons from the Earls mens hands with ease, blocked every blow. Ragnar fought as though he was filled with renewed strength.

Ragnar threw his axe at one of the last few standing men, and jumped on a horse. Kicking it into a fierce gallop, sped away.

Haraldson shouted to the remaining men to pursue Ragnar Lothbrok.

Lagertha kicked through the side of the tunnel, and led her family outside into the woods. Gyda had latched herself onto her mothers arm. Athelstan had offered Illyra his hand as she crawled out of the tunnel and hadn't released it as they ran through the woods towards the river. Athelstan kept a firm grip on Illyras hand.

Lagertha had stopped in her tracks, and ordered everyone to duck down into the bushes. Ahead of them were 3 of the Earls men.

"Mother," Gyda grasped her mothers arm. "What are we to do?"

"Hush child, I must think." Lagertha looked around for a way to the boat. The men were blocking their only escape. How was she going to get her family to safety?

Illyra saw the distress on her sisters face. If they remained in the bushes for much longer, they would without a doubt be discovered. The boat was so close... Illyra knew what she had to do...

Athelstan felt Illyra release his hand, and went for the knife in her boot.

Illyra turned to the Priest. "See that they get to the boat..." She whispered.

"Illyra... No...!" Athelstan felt himself begin to panic.

"I must or we will all die here."

"We MUST stay together!" Athelstan whispered.

Illyra took the Priest's face in both her hands, and leaned close. Athelstan felt his face grow warm under her soft touch. Illyras face was only inches from his.

"Have faith..." Illyra whispered. She leaned closer, and planted a light kiss on Athelstans forehead.

Before another word was spoken, Illyra rose from the bushes and ran towards the men. Her step was light and quick, and the men didn't realize until it was too late. Illyra had dug her knife in the back of one of the men, and brought her blade across the side of another man.

The Earls men were surprised by the sudden attack of the smaller woman. The first man fell to the ground, instantly dead. The second man collapsed to his knees in agonizing pain.

"Filthy bitch!" Shouted the third man. He knocked the small knife from Illyras hand, and began to approach her.

Illyra turned on her heel and ran.

"Aun-!" Gyda tried to call out, but was silenced by her mother.

Lagertha, Athelstan, and the children watched as Illyra ran off. Followed by the one she wasn't able to kill. There was nothing blocking the way to their boat.

Lagertha lead the children and Athelstan down the bank, and crawled into the small boat. Athelstan untied the boat, and looked around for any sight of Illyra.

"Athelstan! Come!" The Shield Maiden ordered the Priest.

Athelstan jumped into the boat, and it began to drift down the river.

_(A/N: The next chapter will be sooner than the last. :) Don't forget to leave a review! )_


End file.
